This invention relates to a conveyor system for rod-like articles, particularly for use as or with a receiving unit for a pneumatic conveying system for such articles.
Pneumatic conveying systems in which rod-like articles are conveyed axially in line through a conduit from a distributing unit to a receiver unit by means of pressure air are well known in the tobacco industry and are commonly used for conveying filter rod lengths from a filter rod making machine to one or more machines for attaching filters to tobacco lengths to produce filter cigarettes. Examples of such systems are disclosed in British patent specifications Nos. 1561560 and 2059901.